


Just For You

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Vešel do pokoje, odložil bundu a rozsvítil. Jaké bylo jeho překvapení, když zjistil, že není v místnosti sám. Původně myslel, že prostě jen zapomněl zamknout, ale problém byl očividně jinde. V jednom z křesel apartmánu seděl Ondřej. Úplně tiše, nehýbal se, jen se na něj díval. Igor z něj neměl příliš dobrý pocit. Nevěděl, jestli to jen umocňovalo jeho tmavé oblečení…černá mikina, džíny…nebo… proč mu přišel tak najednou zranitelný? Skoro se v tom křesle ztrácel, jako by to ani nebyl on.

Prázdný pohled, kruhy pod očima, bledý jako majitel vápenky. A nemohl popřít, že se mu Ondra nezdál v pořádku už nějakou dobu, něco s ním nebylo v pořádku. Možná by pro něj mohl něco udělat. Nic se tím sice nevyřeší, pravděpodobně tedy ne, ale co když… Náladu by mu to zvednout mohlo, třeba i energii dodat. Rozhodně neměl co ztratit.

Zamknul dveře, pak prolétl koupelnou.

"Co premiéra?" ozval se z ložnice, kde se zbavil přebytečného oblečení, do hlavní části pokoje se vrátil jen v riflích a triku.

"Nic zajímavého," zněla znuděná odpověď.

Igor jej chvíli zpovzdálí pozoroval, zvažoval, zda to byl vůbec dobrý nápad, jestli by neměl raději nechat Ondru být, ať se s tím vypořádá po svém. Když si ale vzpomněl na ty oči, bezedná modř plná beznaděje, deprese jeho osobou cloumající… Cítil potřebu mu nějak pomoct, dát najevo, že nikdy není sám, že o něj pořád stojí.

"Pojď sem."

Ondra sebou trhnul, i když Igor nepromluvil nijak hlasitě. Nohy jej ale samovolně donesly až k němu, zastavil se těsně před svým přítelem, otvíral ústa se záměrem se zeptat, o co jde, ale slova zůstala nevyřčena. Zadrhla se mu v krku, když jej Igor hřbetem ruky pohladil po tváři, něžný pohled hnědých očí jej uzemnil, vzmohl se jen na nejistý úsměv, snad se i lehce začervenal. Na podobná gesta jinak zareagovat neuměl…

Jen jeden dotek, jeden dotek a už se usmívá. Málo, ale usmívá, pomyslel si Igor, příjemně zaskočen tím, jak Ondra rychle roztál. S úsměvem na rtech hned vypadal více jako on. Tohle očividně bylo odsouzeno k tomu, aby to fungovalo.

Rozvážně se k druhému muži ještě více přiblížil, zvolna narušuje jeho osobní prostor, odporu se ale nedočkal ani v nejmenším. A tak mu nic nebránilo, aby spojil jejich rty v měkkém, pomalém polibku, jenž měl být předzvěstí něčeho většího, intenzivnějšího… Prsty zabloudily do vlasů, druhou dlaní sklouznul na Ondrův bok, ale nebylo to ono, když byl pořád oblečen v hrubé mikině. Musel s tím něco udělat.

V jednu chvíli se stáhnul, chytil lem Ondrovy mikiny, a zatímco mu ji sundával, dotáhnul jej až do ložnice. Tam odložil černý kus oděvu na židli a obrátil svou pozornost zpět k Ondrovi, náhle se doslova tisknoucímu na jeho tělo, jež nezůstalo vůči hřejivé blízkosti odolné, vibrace vzrušení rozechvívaly každý nerv, v místnosti se výrazně oteplilo, krev započala migraci na jih…

Stejně tak cítil, zejména v oblasti svého stehna, že i jeho příteli se nastalá situace zamlouvá, jeho spodní ret byl sán Ondrovými ústy, sám se konečně mohl dlaněmi dostat na holou kůži, vklouzl pod triko, horká pokožka se pod jeho dlaněmi zachvěla, byla tak jemná. Nechal své rty, aby se nyní věnovaly Ondrově čelisti, hladce oholené, vonící po vodě po holení. Jakmile Ondra naklonil hlavu, získal prostor k jeho krku, kterýžto rovněž poctil svou přítomností, pozornost věnoval především ohryzku, jemně okusoval tenkou kůži, vychutnával si zvuky, jež Ondra vydával, příjemně mručivé, změnily se v tiché steny, když zuby přejel po vystouplé žíle.

Pak se vrátil zpět k ústům, náruživě přijímajícím další polibek, tentokrát dravější než dříve, se stoupající hladinou vzrušení rostla jejich potřeba po kontaktu, polibek stával hladovějším. Igor si jasně uvědomoval erekci svého přítele, nejprve ale bylo potřeba zbavit Ondru zbytku oblečení.

Poodstoupil a musel se pousmát, když si Ondra triko sundal sám rychlostí blesku, podobný zápal prokázal při soukání se z kalhot, ponožky ten střelhbitý striptýz zakončily. Igor pak jen svého přítele šťouchl do hrudi a Ondra pozadu dopadl na postel. Stěžovat si ale rozhodně nehodlal, alespoň ne ve chvíli, kdy se k němu Igor přidal a znovu mu začal ožužlávat krk.

"Co bys chtěl?" zašeptal mu do kůže, vlhké od vlastních rtů a místy lehce zarudlé od zubů. Rozkročil se nad ležícím tělem a přesunul se níž, strništěm poškrábal pokožku na hrudi i na bříšku, jazykem poškádlil podbřišek, až se Ondra zachvěl.

Znovu se vrátil k Ondrově tváři a lehl si vedle něj, nyní putoval po jeho těle jen dlaní, oči upíral do těch modrých, vzrušením zářícím. Prsty zasunul pod lem spodního prádla, rty sklonil k Ondrovu uchu a tiše se ptal:

"Copak se ti dnes líbilo? Měl bych tě vykouřit…?" odpovědí mu bylo přikývnutí. "nebo by sis mě třeba chtěl vzít? Nebo já tebe?" věděl, že Ondra mu asi nebude schopen podat srozumitelnou odpověď, určitě ne, dokud ho bude pouze škádlit v okolí erekce … teď by mu odsouhlasil cokoliv, jen aby se jej konečně dotknul.

A tak to udělal, začal líně přejíždět po tvrdé délce, roztíral po ní preejakulát, mezitím poslouchal Ondrovo zrychlené dýchání, jak se mu na čele začal perlit pot, jak se modř v jeho očích ztrácí v záplavě černé. Bolestně si uvědomil svou vlastní erekci, uvězněnou stále v riflích, jež jen ještě více ztvrdla při pomyšlení, že jen on sám dostal Ondru do takového stavu… A to byli skoro na začátku.

Ale dnes dělal všechno jen kvůli němu, jen pro něj, chtěl, aby si to Ondra užil co nejvíce, aby nezapomínal na to, že tady je pro něj, ať už se děje cokoliv.

"Ošukej mě…" vytrhlo jej z myšlenek zavrčení. Zamrkal a zaměřil se na Ondrův obličej, jeho zamžené oči intenzivně hleděly do hnědých. "Prosím."

Igor byl náhlou prosbou natolik konsternován, že jen přikývnul a podvolil se tlaku Ondrovy dlaně, jež si jej přitáhla k polibku. Líbal ho tak něžně, jak toho byl schopen, kontakt jejich rtů na moment přerušili, když se Ondra rozhodl Igorovi přetáhnout triko přes hlavu, starší muž pak vydal spokojený zvuk, jakmile na své kůži ucítil ruce, hladící jej po zádech, bocích, žebrech, pak jej uchopily za zadek a nasměrovaly nad sebe. Ani se nenadál a jeho kalhoty byly staženy níže.

Nerad je ale měl omotané kolem nohou, takže se chtě nechtě musel od Ondrových úst odtrhnout, vytáhnout z kalhot lubrikant a pak je i se spodním prádlem odhodit stranou. Vrátil pozornost ke svému příteli, vyhledal očima ty jeho a s takřka vyzývavým úsměvem mu stáhnul boxerky. Stále udržuje oční kontakt, olízl horkým jazykem celou horkou délku a špičkou zakmital po žaludu, Ondrovo zasténání mu udělalo nesmírně dobře.

Namazanými prsty jej pak začal připravovat, ačkoliv ani nemusel, přeci jen to poprvé nedělali, ale tak nějak se moc rád díval, jak se Ondra pod jeho péčí svíjí. Jemně se v něm pohyboval, roztahoval ho a sem tam se otřel o prostatu, ten slastný výraz na Ondrově tváři jednoduše miloval. Vydržel by mu tohle dělat, dokud by se neudělal jen z prstů v zadku, pamatoval na to, že Ondra si přál něco jiného.

Chtěl ho v sobě, pousmál se a vytáhl prsty ven, načež nanesl lubrikant na svou erekci, čekající, až se konečně bude moct zasunout do toho krásného, štíhlého těla. Naklonil se nad ně, počkal, až Ondra zaostří na jeho tvář a otřel se špičkou o rýhy mezi jeho půlkami.

Ondra jako by mu četl myšlenky, přesně věděl, co od něj chce Igor slyšet…

"Prosím, Igi," uniklo mu ze rtů, načež uslyšel hrdelní zasténání svého přítele a pak už jen cítil, jak ho roztahuje, naplňuje a jak je mu dobře. Ale stejně jako Igor potřeboval víc, jeho opatrné, pomalé pohyby mu nestačily.

Když Igor neviděl, že by cokoliv Ondrovi nebylo příjemné, postupně se vzdával sebekontroly, nechal se unášet zvířecí touhou po svém milenci, v jednu chvíli jej kousal do ramene, v druhou se otíral rty o jeho ústa, vnímal, jak se jeho přírazy stávajíc prudšími, jejich steny se slévaly, nevěděl, jestli jako děvka sténá on nebo Ondra a bylo mu to jedno, věděl, že se to Ondrovi líbí, nejen díky tomu, jak zatínal nehty do jeho zad, vycházel mu vstříc...

Sklouznul dlaní přes Ondrův potem pokrytý hrudník až k jeho erekci, v rychlém tempu ji laskal, když na tváři ucítil dotek dlaní, otevřel oči, o kterých netušil, kdy je vůbec zavřel. Ale to nebylo podstatné, hlavní byl ten pohled, jakým se na něj Ondra díval, směsice chtíče, vzrušení, lásky, vděčnosti… Věděl, že ho miluje, nemusel nic říkat, stačily jen činy, gesta, pohledy… Věděl to už dlouho, a přesto jej zrovna tenhle pohled poslal přes okraj.

Naprosto ztratil pojem o naše, netušil, jak dlouho se ještě v Ondrovi pohyboval, ale zcela přesně si vybavil, jak se druhý muž tvářil, když i on dosáhl vyvrcholení, když bílé prameny pokryly jeho dlaň a Ondrovo bříško, když se nehty na jeho zádech zaryly nejhlouběji.

Neriskoval, že mu svaly vypoví poslušnost, tak z Ondry co nejrychleji slezl a lehl si na bok vedle něj, ukojeně a spokojeně sledoval, jak se Ondra dává dohromady. Co ale nečekal, bylo spontánní objetí. Najednou měl znova ruce kolem sebe, ležel na zádech, Ondru téměř na sobě, Igor ale jen pobaveně a možná trochu dojatě pozvedl koutky úst. Zvedl ze země peřinu a přehodil ji přes ně.

"Děkuju," pronesl Ondra do Igorova krku tiše.

"Není zač," odpověděl prostě starší muž, ale měl pocit, že by mohl říct ještě něco… "Miluju tě."

Všiml si, jak se Ondra zachvěl, neříkal to často, vlastně skoro vůbec, neměl pocit, že by to bylo potřeba. Jenže nyní, právě v tuhle chvíli to jaksi říct potřeboval. A Ondra to potřeboval slyšet.

"Já tebe taky," stisk kolem Igorova trupu zesílil.

Natočil hlavu a umístil do kaštanových vlasů lehký polibek, paží subtilnější tělo už dávno objímal. Byl tady, aby ho chránil, aby mu pomohl, když bude potřeba, byl tady pro něj. Dokud to tak sám Ondra bude chtít.


End file.
